Rain
by watchitstark
Summary: Kate and Megan get caught out in the rain. Kegan.


**Rain**

"Imagine your OTP getting caught in torrential rain, laughing hysterically and ducking into a nearby doorway, cuddling together for warmth before they start kissing passionately."

_**A/N: Okay, Imagine Your OTP is literally one of my favourite places on the internet at the moment.**_

_**Also, I am presently ill. I was ill when I wrote this, and ill when I typed it up, so please point out any glaring errors for me so that I can change them eventually? Danke.**_

It hadn't even been drizzling when they'd set out. The bar wasn't that far from work so they'd opted to leave their cars there and they'd walk back to get them later. They could also hope that the mild night would sober them up a bit so they'd be in fit condition to drive home. But it was only when they were walking back, feeling pleasantly flushed and warm that the rain had started. It had been light at first, though still enough for Megan to worry about her hair while Kate had just listened to her tipsy fretting, smiling adoringly at the cute older woman. Then it had gotten slightly heavier and now even the blonde was getting a tiny bit worried about her hair, but work wasn't too far away and she wasn't really worried, even though Megan was staggering a little in her stilettos. She was about to offer the shorted redhead a hand when the real downpour started.

"Shit!" Megan cursed as the first icy wave hit her. It was coming down in sheets now, ice cold and relentless.

"We need to find some kind cover!" the blonde shouted uselessly, considering that they were already soaked to the bone, and the older woman was tottering over to a doorway. She'd picked well; all the lights were off and there was no car parked outside, meaning that it was very unlikely that anyone was home. She sprinted over, joining her in the confined space, glad to be out of the rain. Both women just looked at each other for a moment until they burst into laughter, realising how ridiculous this situation was.

"Maybe we should just stay in from now on?" the redhead smirked, still quite tipsy even after the equivalent of a cold shower that they had just experienced.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," the blonde laughed again, softer this time. She noticed that Megan had to look up at her and that soft eyes were twinkling in the dim light. She also noticed the goosebumps on the older woman's lower arms; she'd decided against wearing her trench as the weather had been perfect as they'd left.

"You're cold," she murmured, and would have given her the blue trench that she was wearing if it wasn't for the fact that it was soaked through, and wouldn't actually make her any warmer.

"I suppose I should have worn my coat after all," she grinned up at the blonde, not even looking the tiniest bit bothered.

"You should have, I did tell you," she couldn't resist the answering grin that spread over her face.

"When do I ever listen to you?" she retorted cheekily.

"Not anywhere near often enough, considering I'm your boss."

"You enjoy the challenge, whatever you say."

"Right, because I like to be undermined at work," she rolled her eyes but there was a teasing smirk on her face.

"You know you love having me around really," she put on a pout which inevitably drew Kate's eyes to peach lips, completely derailing whatever witty retort she had planned. So she went with the next best thing; commenting on the weather.

"It doesn't look like it's going to let up soon; we might have to make a run for it."

"I don't think I'll be running anywhere in these," Megan responded drily, pointedly looking down at stiletto-clad feet.

"Oh, come on, you wear them every day, surely you can run in them?"

"Sure, when I'm sober. Plus, my feet really hurt," she stepped out of them and shocked them both with the height difference.

"I don't think you've ever taken your heels off in front of me before," the blonde murmured.

"You are still wearing yours, remember?

She smiled down at her shorter companion. "How tall are you, anyway?"

"5,5", she mumbled, not really wanting to admit how short she actually was.

"I'm 5,8", she smirked. "So really, there's still quite a large height difference."

"Oh shush, it's not fair," she pouted again, which Kate immediately decided was unfair and as her boss there must be some way to make it so that she wasn't allowed to do that anymore.

"you're just jealous," the blonde laughed. "Though sometimes I do wish that I was shorter. I'm always having to be powerful, whereas someone of your height just has to look adorable and anyone will do whatever for you."

"Are you saying that I just have to look adorable and you'll do anything for me, Dr Murphy?" she teased.

"Of course not," she huffed, even though it was blatantly obvious that she would.

"Oh sure. So I just have to open my eyes nice and big and look vulnerable, right?"

"No, I'm impenetrable. I'm your boss and I'm made of sterner stuff than that." She was trying, honestly she was but Megan's facial expression was relentless and she decided that there was only one thing that she could do to get rid of it; she'd have to kiss her. So she grabbed the shorter woman by the shoulders and planted one on her.

"If I'd have known that you were going to do that I would have cornered you in a doorway months ago," the redhead breathed against plump lips before pulling her back in.

"Why didn't you just say something two years ago then?" the blonde whined. "Then Todd never would have happened and you wouldn't have gone out with that Aiden guy and all in all everyone would be happier?"

"Well why didn't you say anything? I've been staring at you as obviously as is humanly possible for the last year and a half or something, how did you not notice?"

"Well, I suppose I did, but how was I supposed to know that it meant that you'd rather like to kiss me while we're both soaking wet in an unknown person's doorway, while we're slightly tipsy?"

"You're not that tipsy, you hardly drank anything," Megan couldn't resist pointing out.

"Well, no, true. But still! You could have just said something."

"I've been staring at you, and touching you and standing too close to you. What more did you want from me?"

"I don't know, you could have just planted one on me in the middle of the lab, or just jumped me one of those night where we were the only two people left in the building."

"But you could have just filed for sexual harassment and got me sacked or something. There was too much at risk. Even Curtis and Ethan noticed they've been joking about me having the hots for the boss lady for months now."

"How long have you had the hots for the boss lady, anyway?" she questioned with a grin tugging at plump lips.

"I don't know, a couple of years, I guess. I had the hots for you as soon as I met you because you are a very attractive woman, but the feelings came later."

"I'm glad there are feelings."

"Of course there are! Now, are we going to make out in this doorway or what?" Kate rolled her eyes but leaned in to do the redhead's bidding anyway. The blonde soon found herself pressed against the door with her subordinate's lips absolutely ravishing her own, panting heavily as she desperately returned the kiss, almost as though they were trying to make up for the lost years, for all the time that they had wasted.

And then the door opened.

"Shit!" the blonde cursed as she almost fell, but Megan caught her just in time to be faced with a very surprised about 20 year old female.

"Look, I don't blame either of you for making out, but you could you please try to do it up against someone else's door?" she tried to sound annoyed but she couldn't help grinning. Both Megan and Kate's faces were bright red and they were stammering. Kate cleared her throat.

"We're terribly sorry, we were just getting out of the rain and we, erm, got a bit carried away."

"As I said before, I can't really blame you, you're both pretty hot," she looked them over obviously. "Threesome?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to turn that down, I don't share," Megan said firmly before the blonde could respond. "Have a good evening, and we're sorry for disturbing you."

"No problem, comeback if you ever change your mind, I'm always up for it," she winked and closed the door as the two of them descended the steps and got caught in the rain again. Megan slipped her shoes back on and grinned up at her boss.

"Race you?" she challenged and she was off, staggering down the street at a surprisingly fast pace with the blonde on her heels.


End file.
